A Pebble Against the Flood
by ObeseCommando
Summary: After her latest failed stunt, Yang gets a lecture from Weiss. In a fit of genius, Yang attempts to take the heiress's breath away with a single kiss.


Yang stifled the urge to yawn. While the blonde didn't have the sugar-induced energy of her younger sister, she was usually willing to give everything her one-hundred percent. However, if she had known that her latest stunt would unleash the legendary ranting power of Weiss Schnee, Yang figured that she could have made an exception and only go ninety-nine percent. So what if the dorm had fallen into disarray just because she tried to jump from her bed to Ruby's? To be fair, she didn't expect the gap between beds to be so great, and the ground pound/shockwave attack that sent everything flying was unintentional. Yang scratched the side of her face. Even if she could make an appeal for her own defense, Weiss wouldn't give her the chance, if the heiress forcing the blonde to sit in the middle of the room was any indication. Weiss's ranting had gone on for at least ten minutes, and the blonde's attention span had ended long ago.

However, Yang had to concede that the view wasn't that bad. Weiss standing over her, face red from yelling and covered with a few extra stray hairs all combined to be a bit of a turn on. If only she would shut up, Yang thought. Then an idea hit her with the subtlety of a freight train. Surely Weiss couldn't talk if her lips were preoccupied, right?

Unable to take any more lecturing, Yang shot up, grabbed Weiss, who let out a surprised yelp, and proceeded to kiss her. The blonde closed her eyes and shifted to stand, keeping Weiss pressed against her. She had expected some sort of resistance from the icy heiress, but instead, Weiss wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her closer. A low hum stirred in Weiss's mouth, and Yang felt a surge of joy. She had never gotten a reaction out of Weiss so quickly before. Perhaps she was just getting that good.

Then Weiss started to squeeze harder around Yang's neck and the humming shifted in tone. Yang furrowed her brow. It wasn't the breathless, lust-filled moans that Weiss usually made when they made-out in the library. Instead, it was clipped and full of fire. It sounded just like how Weiss had been talking to her. Then everything clicked into place. Weiss was still lecturing while kissing her. The realization made Yang open her eyes, and she was an inch away from the heiress's glaring blue eyes. Now that Weiss knew Yang had caught on, she increased her grip and kept the blonde still.

"I've severely overestimated you, Yang Xiao Long," Weiss hummed. "If this is how you attempt to get out of a critique of your abilities to properly handle your ammunition, then I should have used vocabulary that was more easily comprehended by a child."

Weiss narrowed her eyes and managed to increase her grip, her arms feeling like steel bands hammered tightly around Yang's neck. At least Yang had been able to breathe; now she was entirely at Weiss's mercy, and if the past ten minutes were any indication, the heiress didn't have any left.

"So now that I know I have your attention, let me reiterate that what you did today was completely idiotic. You not only discharged a firearm in the dorms, which, thank god, only did a slight amount of damage to the wall, but you decided to cause more destruction while you were in the air. And I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, Yang, because I don't want to think that you were so ridiculously short-sighted that crashing to the ground and causing a dorm-shattering earthquake for fun was an idea you had before starting this whole stupid stunt. And no one else was even in the room! What, you got bored by yourself and decided to see if your gauntlets needed some tuning?"

Darkness was encroaching in Yang's vision. She tapped Weiss's arm, the universal sign for surrender to any sensible sparring partner. Weiss kept going. "Do I even need to say how lucky you were today? You should thank previous generations of idiots attending Beacon so that Ozpin knew to make the walls so thick! What if you hurt someone next door? Did you even think about the safety of others?"

There was only one way out of the chokehold: complete surrender. Yang shook her head the best she could between the forced kiss and metal vices around her neck, not wanting to waste any oxygen by trying to say, "No." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you finally understand?"

Yang vigorously nodded. If she passed out, well, she could think of worse ways to go. But then the pressure was gone and Weiss stepped aside. Yang immediately took a large gulp of sweet, still slightly charred air, putting her hands on her knees.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Weiss said. "I'm going to class. I expect this place will be back to normal by the time I get back. Otherwise," she lowered her tone and summoned a glyph in the air between them, "I'll have to use these to get my lesson across."

Yang's oxygen-deprived mind slogged through some possibilities of that statement. None of them sounded good for her, so she nodded. The action was enough for Weiss, who turned on her heel and exited the room. Yang rubbed the back of her neck and she turned to survey the damage.

If a nuke had landed in the dorm, it would have caused less damage. Ruby's bed had two snapped ropes. Her own bed had toppled onto a desk. The books that acted as supports were scattered and blackened from the impact. The floor now had a nice scorch mark. Weiss's painting of Forever Fall was on the ground and had landed with Blake's books, which were now saturated with milk Blake had left out. The window was also shattered.

Yang put her hands on her hips. How long was an average class at Beacon? An hour? Hour and a half? She could easily fix the problems Weiss had with the place, but a part of her thought that it might be a little fun to see what Weiss had in mind. She also didn't want to do any extra work. Then door opened and Yang looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

Ruby flew into the room. Yang noticed there were no tell tale rose petals trailing her sister. She focused on Yang and, before the blonde could blink, Ruby materialized an inch ahead of her. In one breath, the young redhead said, "HeyYangtheyhadsomeextrastrongcoffeeinthecafeteriaandIhadsomewithbreakfastandit'spastsixandI'mthinkingIshouldseeadoctorholymacaroniwhathappenedtothedormdidtheGrimmattackdon'tworryI'llfixthis!"

The words hadn't even registered before Ruby disappeared for a second. In the next second, the entire mess was gone. Yang pinched her arm to see if she had been dreaming. Ruby even replaced the half-full glass of milk Blake had left on her desk.

"Phew,thatsurewasexhaustingI'mgoingtotakeanapnowgoodnightYang!"

Without another word, Ruby plopped on her newly constructed bed and was soon sleeping peacefully. Yang looked around the room one more time, spinning slowly in the center. She was torn, partly confused about how Ruby was able to fix everything, and slightly resentful that everything was cleaned. Now she would never get to find out what Weiss was going to do with the glyphs.

Then Yang became aware of her Ember Celica still strapped to her wrists and her bed now placed back in its original position. Maybe the second jump would be more successful than the first.


End file.
